


If There's Love in your Heart

by ElementOfHeart



Series: Disney Series [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Sentence Drabbles, 5 sentence meme, 5 sentence prompts, Disney, Drabbles, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Genderbend Characters, Reader-Insert, Requests allowed, Romance, genderbend disney princess, male disney characters, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementOfHeart/pseuds/ElementOfHeart
Summary: [Disney Series] [5-Sentence Prompts] [Various!Male!Disney Characters x Fem!Reader] [Requests: OPEN] "If there's love in your heart, I hope you find it." - Mutlu





	1. Haze [Peter Pan] [1]

**Prompt: Hazy**  
Character: Peter Pan ("Peter Pan")  
Words: 206

* * *

  
_“I’ll be here.”_

It was late at night; streetlights lit up to help guide those outside head home, the stars were scattered into the dark sky like twinkling diamonds, and the moon shone brightly over the city of London.

The familiar sensation of warmth radiating from lean, yet strong body was all you could feel.

Like the many nights before, Peter had visited unexpectedly from Neverland, claiming that he’d only worried for your safety and had decided that he’d stay the night to watch over you in case Hook would decide to come after you—but of course, you always knew he just wanted to find ways to spend more time with you more than his usual once-a-week visits.

He rested his chin above your head, dark eyes soft and a gentle smile on his face as he held you in his arms, laying beside you on your bed.

Your eyes were hazy with much needed sleep, but you still attempted to stay awake as much as you could…the sound of Peter’s smooth voice echoing quietly in your room, however, was the last thing you heard before you finally slipped into the slumber your body desired.

_“I’ll be here until you fall asleep.”_


	2. Daughter-In-Law [Wilbur Robinson] [2]

**Prompt: Daughter-In-Law**  
**Character: Wilbur Robinson ("Meet the Robinsons")**  
**Words: 223**  
**Requested by:[He Who Is New](https://www.quotev.com/29441043) (Quotev)**

* * *

Now that he had realized that he was the founder of this future, and Wilbur’s father, things—or should he say, certain people—began to look ‘different’ to Lewis.

“So [Name]…you’re pretty much going to be my future daughter-in-law.”

As a girl whom Lewis had previously found attractive when he first came to the future, despite the fact you were introduced as Wilbur’s girlfriend, it was a little weird knowing that he had been attracted at one point to someone who’d be (though much later) integrated into his family.

A bright blush sported on your cheeks, mouth slightly agape as you stared at Lewis, who despite was your age, seemed to have the same authority he’d later have in the future.

“L-lewis—I mean, Mr. Robinson?”

“I know everything. And from what we’ve all been through with Goob and everything, I think I’ve seen enough to know that you’ll make a great addition to our family.”

Placing a hand on your shoulder, he shot you a warm smile, before proceeded towards his future-self and Wilbur, who both stood in front of the time-machine to say their final goodbyes. “It was nice to meet you, [Name]. I’ll see you…later.”

You only blushed harder when the blonde called out after a few steps, “Oh, and I expect a bunch of grandkids in the future!”

_“Lewis!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. This was actually quite fun to write; I had to watch the movie again as a bonus to write this.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! <3 Any other requests I am happy to serve.


	3. Adventure [Jim Hawkins] [3]

**Prompt: Adventure  
Character: Jim Hawkins ("Treasure Planet")  
Words: 220  
Requested by: Anastasia122**

* * *

Back when he had been a small child, way before his father had ever abandoned him and his mother, he had always believed in the idea that he would be able to travel to different places just like his idol, Captain Nathaniel Flint, did...Treasure Planet had been his first and only real expedition, and he had since then believed that his days of voyaging were over.  
  
But the real journey, he realized, officially started here, as he stood at the altar with his head held high, looking at the woman he’d spend the rest of his life with in the eye...god, she looked so beautiful even as she stood shyly beside him, a hopeful smile on her face.  
  
From today on, he’d be walking on a new journey in his life; maybe not the kind that he’d looked forward to when he was a child on his solar surfer, and definently not as life-changing as the one he’d taken to Treasure Planet.  
  
No, this was a whole different adventure on it's own that he was about to take off from, one that he promised, at this very moment, that he would forever accompany his soon-to-be-wife on for the rest of his life...as crazy as that seemed.  
  
And it started with two simple words and a genuine, soft smile:  
  
“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched the movie for the first time a few weeks ago. :) I honestly enjoyed it a lot! Why didn't I see this as a kid??
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this. <3 Any other requests I am happy to serve. 
> 
> As always, I do not own any of the aesthetics. They are made by their rightful owners.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have decided to make a collection of Disney Reader-Inserts that I think you all might enjoy!
> 
> This story is just basically a collection of 5-sentence prompts between any male!Disney character with our female reader. Though instead of me choosing what to write, I thought maybe you guys would like to choose what you want to see.
> 
> Just give me a one-word prompt and a character, and I'll write a 5-sentence story in return. :)
> 
> As you guys can also see, I have aesthetics that I will use for every chapter. If anyone has a special skill with aesthetics, I would be grateful if you 'donated' some aesthetics for future chapters and I will gladly give you credit for it along with a shout-out! ^^  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I look forward to your request submissions! Thank you!


End file.
